Am I not human
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Itachi: Sólo a ti te permitiría destrozar mi corazón."


Yo sé que hay gente que lo hace con cien palabras, pero conseguí mi "drabble" (al menos, yo lo considero cuando conseguí sólo 975 palabras de la historia) y es lo que me importa. (owo) Lo prometido es deuda, **Sabaku no Gaa-chan** y **Noeru Itoshiki**. Espero que valga la pena leerlo (me quedó menos trágico de lo que esperaba).

**¡Advertencias! **Yaoi, OoC y mención de la muerte de ambos (:3)

_Naruto_ es de Kishimoto, o sólo habría ItaSaso(DeiTobi), SasuGaa y NejiTen (las que parecen imposibles, a fin de cuentas)

* * *

**((*~* [Am I not human?] *~*))**

**.****ͼͽ****.**

La espera por el amanecer parecía ser demasiado corta. Mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban abrazados, indefensos y callados, sentí el dulce aroma de sus cabellos y la frialdad de su alma —consumida por el dolor y el odio— derritiéndose entre mis dedos. No quería soltar su rostro jamás, ni apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes (más vivos y brillantes de lo que él mismo se permitía admitir alguna vez). Lo cierto es que ninguno podía entender cómo habían sucedido las cosas, pero no me importaba: Más allá del bien y el mal, yo simplemente lo amaba.

Pero, ¿todo era una mentira? ¿Se reducía a un simple juego entre las sombras y la efímera pasión de dos hombres condenados a la soledad y el sufrimiento? ¿Qué fue de las promesas en mi oído y el aliento que me arrebataba su voz?

Yo quisiera haberle preguntado alguna vez, ¿qué signifiqué para él?

Recuerdo esa noche, cuando nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez y me llamó en apenas un quedo susurro, el cual extasió mi alma hasta enloquecer la poca razón que me quedaba después de oír el dulce gemido que brotó de su garganta al inclinarme y degustar sus labios, donde la madera embriagó todos mis sentidos.

Él no podía sentirme a su lado realmente: Su cuerpo, muerto para el mundo e incluso para sí mismo, era incapaz de percibir las caricias que repartía de forma desesperada, intentando que mi amor lo alcanzara de alguna manera. No era su piel lo que ansiaba tocar, ni su miembro lo que deseaba calentar: Era su corazón —entonces, metafóricamente hablando— lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco, pero todo de forma inútil.

Sasori no reaccionó más allá de la sorpresa, pero no correspondió el beso…, para ser justos, tampoco lo rompió hasta que, decepcionado, me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Por qué hiciste _eso_? —Preguntó, a media voz. Intenté sonar firme al responder:

—Te amo —contesté con sinceridad (ruborizándome, a pesar de todo).

Él frunció el ceño, como si buscase una señal de que mentía y al ver que no vacilaba en mis palabras, pestañeó rápidamente. Cayó el silencio y de pronto, Sasori empezó a desabrochar la capa de Akatsuki. Me escandalicé un poco: No había querido que él lo entendiese de un modo puramente carnal (aunque, siendo marioneta, eso resultaría imposible). Pero lo que dejó al descubierto, junto a su torso, me sorprendió: Aquel cilindro con el _kanji _de "Escorpión".

Sasori tomó mi mano un segundo y la dirigió hasta aquellas palabras. ¡Sentí un latido! Débil y lejano, pero lo percibí. Era su corazón; lo supe mientras observaba a mi compañero con ojos muy abiertos. Lo que estaba tocando, era el único resto de humanidad que conservaba y, a mis ojos, era la cosa más hermosa y frágil del mundo.

Temí herirlo y aparté la mano cuando escuché el suspiro de Sasori (ignoraba que, siendo marioneta, podía hacer algo así).

Él me miró divertido por mi expresión concentrada y —un poco— angustiada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad, como si hablase con un niño.

—¿Te lastimé?

Su risa hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación y mi cerebro.

—¿Eso te preocupa? Yo ni siquiera soy humano (aunque tampoco una marioneta, supongo).

—No quiero hacerte daño —respondí en voz baja, casi inaudible (aun para mis propios oídos).

—Yo sé que tú no lo harás —dijo, apretando mis dedos con más fuerza—. Y aunque lo hicieras, Itachi: Sólo a ti te permitiría destrozar mi corazón.

Aunque ya entonces sabía lo que estaba tocando, sentí un escalofrío. Sasori me había confiado su mayor secreto; era algo de inmensurable valor.

Luego de aquellas palabras, él rodeó mi cuello con el brazo libre y me atrajo a su cuerpo una vez más, para besarme y susurrar mi nombre entre caricias, sonriendo complacido cada vez que yo lo llamaba en respuesta.

Durante esos segundos, fui tan feliz. Entonces no me interesaba mucho el que jamás podríamos aspirar a envejecer juntos…, a entregarnos mutuamente hasta convertirnos en un mismo ser. Lo único que realmente podíamos ofrecer al otro era amor, comprensión y un refugio para el crudo invierno de nuestras vidas, que jamás se iba.

Creí que yo también le estaba dando una razón para entender y _querer _la vida. Pensé —ingenuamente— que nunca volveríamos a estar solos. Pero me equivoqué.

No fui capaz de salvarlo de su locura y su oscuridad, aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas llenar el vacío con mis afectos y atenciones. Al final, Sasori regresó a la —extraña e incomprensible— felicidad que le otorgaban las manos frías de sus marionetas. Él decidió que buscaría la paz en el abrazo frío de sus padres…, resolvió abandonar la vida y con ella, a mí.

La escena que presencié entonces, me mortificaba demasiado para respirar. Se repetía una y otra vez: El hombre que amé (y amó aun ahora), yacía tumbado boca abajo, recitando un silencioso himno a su —tan preciado— arte.

Tenía ganas de inclinarme y arrebatarles el cuerpo a sus padres, pero la simple idea era como escupirle en la cara a Sasori y yo no quería hacerle daño. No quería reclamarle, porque lo entendía: Él los había _amado_. Él quisoque fueran otros quienes destruyeran su corazón.

Mi amor no fue suficiente.

Y era hora de tragarme las promesas rotas, las lágrimas que ahogaban mi corazón y seguir adelante, hacia el único camino que quedaba después de perder todo una vez más: Recibiría a la muerte como una mano amiga (pues quizá volvería a encontrarlo y no importaría más; tal vez podríamos entregarnos en la totalidad de nuestros sentimientos más profundos y sinceros).

Era hora de encontrarme con Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que Sasori se equivocó: Él era más humano de lo que había creído cualquiera de nosotros dos.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Si llegó a parecerlo, aclaro: No era amor unilateral (xD). El hecho de que le revelara un secreto que ni el mismo Deidara parecía conocer hasta su muerte, demuestra que en esta historia, Sasori realmente amaba a Itachi.

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer! Y... ¿review? (owo)


End file.
